


aftermath

by lenamaru



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenamaru/pseuds/lenamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene from Decision Tree (5x10). during the trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aftermath

She couldn’t believe it. He had really done it. He used something that was shared in such an intimate situation and he used it against her. How could he do that? That was clearly not the Will she knew. Well, she thought she knew. In the stand she was trying to be as professional as she could be. But he must have seen the hurt in her eyes. She saw it in his. It was almost as if they were yelling at her, blaming her for causing this pain, this anger which he obviously cannot control – and he was enjoying it, wasn’t he? The looks he gave her during the trial, the ones he thinks she isn’t aware of. They send jolts through her stomach.  
“Keep it together, Alicia!” standing in front of the mirror she couldn’t help but  
see herself the way he must see her. A cold and distant appearance. Not the loving Alicia from two years ago. After their break up, their relationship had always been friendly but somehow distant. Until the kiss that started this whole dilemma that opened up a whole new world but shattered the old one. Starring at herself, she suddenly could not suppress the hurt she was feeling and oh, she is so good at compartmentalising and adapting to new situations no matter how painful. At least this she learnt from Peter’s escapades. But today, it did not work. One can only take so much, she thought. She didn’t want to break. Not in the court restroom when she had to be on the witness stand once again in 15 minutes. Another round for him to torture her emotionally. She could not help it, she was shaking and suddenly a sob escaped her lips. She rarely cried. She has never been this person but Will always got to her. There was a noise behind her, a toilet flushing. Someone else was in the restroom. “Fuck.” She tried to adjust herself but she failed dramatically. Tears fell from her eyes, she couldn’t stop them. Before she could even think of escaping the room she saw him. Staring at her in the mirror. Wasn’t that supposed to be the ladies restroom? She held his gaze and, there it was again. The hurt, the pain. This time no anger but something she couldn’t read. She used to be able to read him. Not anymore, not since he became this reckless, arrogant bastard who tries everything to get back at her. Even her furniture for God’s sake! He must see the anger in her eyes. There’s no way he could not. He took a step closer but still hesitant, not sure whether to touch her or run as fast as he can. But he has never been a coward. He can and he will take this. “I loved you.” Past tense. “Did you?” „How could you ask that? I told you, I have never been happier in my life than I was with you these days in New York.” A nod of acknowledgement. Seemingly, this was all she’ll get. “Why did you leave Lockhart Gardner, Alicia?” “Will...” „Alicia, I asked you a simple question.” He snapped, getting angrier with every second that passed without her saying the real reason behind her leaving. Suddenly, his voice became softer, “I need to know.” She took a deep breath. „I –". Her voice betrayed her. She had to look away. “Will, this is not the right time to –“. “This is exactly the right time. Just tell me. I will never bring it up again. But I need to hear it. From you – not your brother.” Damn, Owen! He knew. What was the point in telling him if he already knew? The whole idea was to get away from him, to find her way out of this mess they were stuck in. She never meant to tell him the reason. Not within the next years, at least. “Look, Will, you apparently already know why. I could not work at Lockhart Gardner anymore. I am with Peter and this thing between us.... this will never be over. Not for me at least, not when I see you every day. I don’t want to see you with other woman. I cling to memories and to a love that’s in the past. We need to move on. I need to move on.” With that, she straightened her dress and headed for the door. Will took her arm. “Alicia ...”

**Author's Note:**

> something that wouldn't let me go.
> 
> now it seems like that was ages ago. we now have Finn. and I love him with Alicia. btw,  
> there is an incredible need for Alicia/Finn fanfic!
> 
> found this one on my harddrive. no beta. all mistakes are mine. so shoot if there's something that needs to be corrected.


End file.
